One Frelling Day to Shoot
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryn having a very bad down...this inclues John being shot at...Aeryanna get's a little upset about that....


One Frelling Day to Shoot.  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. Any combine phrase of words or sentence construction that are used in my fiction appears to by in association with other written matter is not consciously intended. I give the acknowledgement to all publish authors I may have read and pieces that may have stay with me. Any words I use from Webster dictionary I give acknowledgement to it. This is written in fun and enjoyment. Thanks to my Beta for doing a great job of correcting me and keep me in line.  
  
Her day started out all wrong. The baby had grown bigger and heavier. Sleep was starting to become the thing of the pass. She had finally managed to dose off just before the ending of the sleep cycle. On waking John was gone, and for some reason that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Sighing she got up feeling, as if she had been in a long battle for the past weeken. Uncaringly she dropped her clothes as undress going to the refreshing room. Running her hand down her large baby belly, she wished the child would sleep until it was time for her to be born. This little girl was going to be a fighter, by the way she practice her moves. Nude. Aeryn stepped into the shower. Luke-warm water cascade down her face and aching body. Taking some pleasure in it, she sighed.  
  
'Where in the frell had John gotten off to anyway? Maybe the children.no they were having there lessons with Chilnik.' She let her mind roam, as her tight muscles relax even more. Then it happened the water went icy cold and smell horridly.  
  
"Pilot! Pilot!" She called before realizing she didn't have her comms. Cursing under her breath, she made her way back into the room drying herself. A lone DRD was standing just a few feet from the entrance when she stumbled over him. Trying to save herself she turned her body until she landed next to the bed hitting the floor with a resounding thump. "Frell!"  
  
Worriedly she looked down at her belly making sure the baby was all right. She a sharp pain on her hip and a few protesting muscles as she started to stand, only to find she couldn't get into a good precision to get leverage enough to get to her feet.  
  
"Frell!" She exclaimed again. 'Where was Crichton?'  
  
Taking a hold of the edge of the bed she twisted slowly onto her hands and knees. She caught her breath as the pain radiate from her hip down her leg. "Damn!"  
  
Finally able, with the help from the bed, she stood slowly. The drying cloth she had been using laid on the floor. Looking down at it from between her arms she swore again. Being pregnant was defiantly cramping her life. Growling she turned away to get her fresh clothes. Frell it was getting cold.  
  
As she struggled into her clothes she hit her comm badge. "Pilot! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Officer Sun? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Is there a problem? Cold water during my shower, a DRD knocks me down and now the frelling room is becoming a freezer unit. I would say there is a problem!" She snapped. She tried to sit down slowly on the bed, but over- balanced and hit her hip once more. "Frell."  
  
"Aeryn, are you all right? The baby.?" Pilot asked concerned.  
  
Yes, Pilot.I mean no.she's all right and I just hurt my hip. Where is John?"  
  
"He is with the tutor, Chilnik. Do you want me to alert him?"  
  
"No, let him finish with the children. I'm going to the center chamber for first meal."  
  
"As you wish. I will have the DRD's check out your shower and the airflow while you are out of your quarters."  
  
"You've got a frelling DRD here let him." Aeryn stopped speaking when she noticed the DRD was gone. 'Coward.'  
  
"That will be fine, Pilot. I'm going now."  
  
Watching for other moving DRD's she made her way to the center chamber thinking of the Honey Dew melon John had gotten for her on their last visit to earth. She found the sweetness to her liking. Waddling into the room, the more she thought of the melon the more her stomach sounded off. Coming to abrupt stop she saw Rygel feasting on her melon.HER MELON!!!!!  
  
"Rygel, what the frell do you think you're doing with MY MELON?!?!?" She snarled out.  
  
He looked into a very dangerous, angry Peacekeeper face. Rygel moved his thrown-chair back from the table, carrying his prize with him. "Enjoying my royal meal. Where do you get off saying it is your melon?"  
  
She growled deep within her throat, better then any Luxan could, she moved with surprising speed and agility. In two movements Rygel, to his amazement went head first down the waste-chute with a scream.  
  
Aeryn looked down at pieces of half-eaten melon-skins littered about. A tear ran down her cheek. Brushing it away she picked up a hand full of food-cubes and waddled her way back to her chamber. Taking a bit she almost gagged over the taste. 'Frell, dren would test better. What was taking John so long?"  
  
Throwing them aside, all she wanted was to get back to her quarters to have a few microts alone. As she pass by the children's area she could hear laughing voices. Pausing at the doorway she listen to see what was so funny.  
  
John's voice telling a story to the children about earth a feeling of hurt came over her. 'Why didn't they ask if she wanted to join them in the fun?'  
  
The strong feeling of loneness washed over her as another tear ran down her cheek. 'Frell him anyway.' Moving off she started back to her quarters feeling alone, cold, frustrated, sore and hungry. She was just plain miserable and no one cared.  
  
She walked into her room wanting to climb back into bed under the covers to feel-sorry-for-herself. Stopping she saw her chambers were crawling with DRD's. 'Frell.' They were working on the cold problems in the room.'  
  
'Training.' Yes, that was something she could do without thinking. Snatching up her pulse pistol she started to head out the door, only it didn't open. Waving her hand repeatedly it still didn't budge.  
  
"Pilot! Pilot!"  
  
He didn't acknowledge her. She stood there not believing what was happening to her. A red-hot anger began to fill her. It was the last thing to happen, causing her to totally loose control. Just as she was raising her pistol to fire at the door a voice called out to her.  
  
"Yeah, Aeryn baby, why didn't you.?" John ducked as little-bolts-of-yellow- light and fragments of the door came flying his way. "What the frell.?"  
  
Feeling a burning pain on his arm he saw blood where the splinters hit him. Peeking back around the corner he attentively called out. "Aeryn? Are you okay?"  
  
Not answering she fired again, the door still didn't open.  
  
Pilot registered the weapons fire in Aeryn and John's quarters. He tried to raise Aeryn or John but found their comms wasn't working correctly. Concern he called out to command.  
  
"Captain D'Argo! Please acknowledge." Pilot exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Pilot, what is wrong?"  
  
"DRD's are reporting of weapons fire at Crichton and Aeryn Sun's quarters."  
  
"When? Who?" As D'Argo rushed out of command he commed John and Aeryn. "John! Aeryn! What is wrong?"  
  
Silence greeted him back as he broke into a run, forming his blade into a rifle. Chiana met up with him at the main cross-junction. He asked. "Have you seen Aeryn?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Have you seen John?"  
  
"Yes, he was going back to see if Aeryn was all right. Why?"  
  
"A weapon is being fired in their quarters."  
  
"Frell."  
  
Both ran faster. Coming around the corner they saw John wrapping a piece of his tee shirt around his arm. "John, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, D. Just a little bleeding to help purify the old blood system."  
  
"What did you do to make Aeryn mad at you?" Chiana asked.  
  
"Nothing! I started to ask her something when she shot me."  
  
"What did you ask her? Maybe she didn't like the question."  
  
"Chi, I tell you the woman just started shooting the moment I got here. I haven't done or said anything to her." John answered frustrated.  
  
The patter of small feet came from down the corridor. Concern John tried to move away from his hiding place when more fragments shot by his head.  
  
"D, the kids."  
  
Turning to stop them back at a safe distance Aeryanna came to standstill. A appalled look on her face.  
  
"Mommy, you promise you wouldn't shoot Daddy."  
  
The door finally gave way as Aeryn heard what Aeryanna said. Stepping out into the corridor she looked at her gathered family in puzzlement.  
  
"What?"  
  
Aeryanna stumped her small foot. "You promise you wouldn't shoot Daddy!"  
  
Still confused, Aeryn said. "I didn't shoot your Daddy. I was trying to get the frelling door open."  
  
John came into her sight holding his bloody bandage arm. Shocked she asked him. "How did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You shot Daddy, Mommy. Why?" Aeryanna was all but crying now.  
  
Ian turned had his face turned into D'Argo scared and whimpering over seeing his father bleeding. Then it dawn on Aeryn what really happen. Shaking her head it become too much. Her legs started to give way. 'What kind of frelling day was she being cursed with? She shot her love.'  
  
John caught her in time to hold her close to him, as she cried her heart out. He said in reassurance. "It's okay, baby. You didn't know I was out here."  
  
Chiana had gathered up Aeryanna, but the little girl glared at her mother. "Why did you shoot Daddy, Mommy?"  
  
John glanced back at his daughter. "She didn't mean to Aery. She just didn't know I was out here."  
  
"What wrong with, Mommy?" Ian cried out.  
  
John continued to smooth Aeryn's hair back kissing her gently on the forehead. "She's just had one of those frelling days you just need to shoot something."  
  
He glanced back at the door. "And I would say Aeryn one the door zero."  
  
Finis 


End file.
